User blog:GoejoeDenzo/Marijo, the Orb Infantrist
Marijo, the Orb Infantrist is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Marijo uses Ammo as her primary resource of basic attacks, having 250 Ammo at the start of the game. Marijo consumes 5 Ammo each attack while 10 Ammo when she deals critical damage. When her Ammo reaches 0, she can't perform basic attacks and reloads ganing 250 Ammo for 6/5.5/5/4.5 seconds(Based on current level of War Destroyer). Marijo can purchase Format Module Diskette on the shop for 1000 Gold, allowing her to discard her current module and select again 1 from 3 Modules from Orb Launcher Module. (Dealing 175% damage on its basic attacks and 100% increased explosion range but interceptable by enemies including turrets, inhibitors and Nexus.) |description3 = (Increasing her attack radius by 175. When Javelin Mode is selected, her basic attacks launches in the sky and falls down to the target after a second. When the projectile is in the sky, it locks the last position of the target before it lands.) |description4 = (Allowing her basic attacks to bounce on a single target with the lowest health. When Double Trigger Mode is selected, all on-hit effects including the effect of Orb Upgrade will proc on the bounced attack.) |description5 = When her Ammo reaches 0, she can't perform basic attacks and reloads gaining 250 Ammo for 6/5.5/5/4.5 seconds (Based on current level of War Destroyer) |targeting = Orb Launcher Module is a passive. |additional = }} Upon activation, Marijo's Basic attacks will be upgraded for 15 seconds. They share each upgrade's duration. |description2 = (Basic attacks deals Physical Damage and burn targets by physical damage for 4 seconds). |description3 = (Basic attacks deals 10% increased damage and always critically strike on minions.) |description4 = (Basic attacks explodes in a cone, dealing Physical Damage on all enemies behind the target.) |description5 = Activating the spell again when on 3rd cast will go back to 1st cast and so on. |cooldown = 25 |cost = 5 |costtype = Additional Ammo |targeting='Orb Upgrade' is an ability. }} Marijo dashes forward. Her basic attacks will not be interrupted when casted and resets her autoattack timer. Also, she grants a shield for 1 second equal to . |range = Shen's Shadow Dash |cooldown = |targeting='Infantrist's Tactic' is an ability. }} Marijo will granted 2 Marks, allowing her to mark locations for her War Destroyer. The mark is undetectable, increases by 1 and has a Mark limit of 3/4/5 based on the current level of War Destroyer. Marks creates a path from 1st Mark up to the last Mark. The oldest mark will be replaced when cast within exceeded value. |description2 = Marijo's basic attacks deals bonus magic damage equal to a percentage of the enemies' missing health. |leveling = + |range = 1200 |cooldown = 3 |targeting = Mark of the Destroyer is an ability. }} When she is near the 1st Mark, Marijo launches barrage of Orbs in the sky. After 1 second, it will hit the whole path created by Marks, dealing magic damage per second. The barrage lasts for 5 seconds. |leveling = + |range = 1200 |cooldown = 120 |targeting='War Destroyer' is an ability. }} Change Log Category:Custom champions